


Valentine's Romance

by Izen16



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28789761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izen16/pseuds/Izen16
Summary: 2020年情人節先刀後糖三部曲。國設，有(偽)失憶梗，完整版在LOF被屏了，在此補檔。
Relationships: Germany/North Italy (Hetalia), Prussia/South Italy (Hetalia)
Kudos: 4





	1. Hopeless Romance

**如果能由衷認為「乾脆死掉更好」的話，或許就不會這麼痛苦了。**

作為國家的化身，身處在悠久的歷史長河中，我見過無數次的大火，不論是慶祝豐收的祭典營火，或是天降懲罰的雷電惡火，那赤紅色的火光，一次又一次，在我的身上，刻下一道又一道的傷痕，人民依循著烈火所灼燒出的途徑，一步一步，為未知的明日而努力。  
火是破壞，亦是重生，但是說到我記憶中最深刻的，無非是1943年的9月[1]，在我的心臟，在我心中最珍貴的記憶寶箱，無情焚燒的那場大火。  
「祖國先生，您不可以過去！」  
赤紅色的野獸貪婪地吞噬著眼前的一切，熱氣不斷向上竄升，帶起無數的書頁碎屑，他們被熱流無情地拋起，然後在落下之前，徹底地被燃燒殆盡，那些被焚燒的書籍，無聲地流下淚水。火光映在瞳孔之中，過多的悲傷與憤恨揉雜在一起，在我的胸口炸裂開來，我嘶啞著喉嚨，卻發不出一點聲音，因為戰火已經將我的身體給掠奪地體無完膚，我只記得教授死命地抱著我，不讓我衝進火海送命，然後，我眼前一黑，就什麼也不記得了。

「哥哥…哥哥！你醒醒！」  
清晨的陽光透過我半瞇的眼，悄悄告訴我黎明的到來，當然，最主要的還是身旁一直吵鬧不休的弟弟，我扶著額頭，掙扎著爬起身，那抹艷紅，快速地隨著我的意識清醒而消散。  
「...你這麼早起床做什麼。」我不太耐煩地揮開費里西安諾的手，他總是這麼黏人，真讓人難以相信，當初他高舉統一的聖劍，指著我要求我投降時，那盛氣凌人的姿態，竟是從看似如此廢柴的他身上所展現出來。  
「今天的歐洲會議是我主持啊！如果沒準時出席就會被路德修理啊。」  
等我徹底醒來後，我看著費里西安諾手忙腳亂地穿衣，即使鬧鐘不停催促他時間緊迫，也不忘在鏡子前整理個好看的髮型，我慢悠悠地走到廚房，旋開瓦斯爐，火星滋滋滋地迸發，接著從冰箱拿出兩顆雞蛋，沒多久，兩個完美的太陽就成形了。  
「哇，哥哥人真好~」  
等到那個更加慢吞吞的弟弟收拾好，吐司也恰好跳了起來，隨便塗上點果醬，就連同那兩顆蛋推到費里西安諾面前，看他笑吟吟地啃食著有點焦黑的吐司邊，你的身影突然在眼前浮現出來。  
『哥哥大人手藝真好。』  
但只是眨了一下眼的時間，畫面就消失了。

等到時間真的緊迫的不能再緊迫時，弟弟終於穿好鞋子走出門了，我站在門口，看著他開著那台破舊的FIAT揚長而去，一位路過的老婦向我打招呼，我看她走得相當吃力，趕緊上前攙扶，一路陪著她走到公車站。  
「祖國先生，謝謝您。」  
婦人感激地握著我的手，我有點不好意思地搖搖頭，表示不客氣，看著掩藏在皺紋之下彎起的眉角，我想她也曾經是位俏麗的小家碧玉，聽見遠方傳來引擎嗡嗡的低鳴聲，我放開她的手與她道別，她則是慈祥地笑著，從提籃中拿出一朵鮮花。  
「最近小女種的紅櫻草都開了，就當作謝禮了。」  
赤紅色的花，上頭沾著幾顆清晨的露水，像是純潔的少女，綻放著最美麗的姿態，老婦搭乘的車慢慢駛離我的身邊，我一邊往回家的方向走著，一邊想著要將她插在花盆中，還是做成乾燥的永生花。

曾經我是不喜歡乾燥花的，或許是同性相斥的緣故，我總覺得，看著這些明明失去生命，卻還維持著死前最後的樣子，以一種極為扭曲的姿態活著的事物，彷彿是在嘲笑明明已經滅亡，卻還是苟延殘喘的我。  
1871年[2]，我代替費里西安諾去給你祝賀，帶上一盆永遠在你的國度盛開的矢車菊，作為國家之間友好的證明，我花了好幾天研究怎麼插花，希望能將義大利最美的藝術氣息，作為最真誠的禮物送給你。  
「謝謝你，羅維諾。」  
你已經不再使用曾經的那個詞彙稱呼我了，這也難怪，畢竟距離那段時間，也過去四百年了，如今你是強大帝國的掌權者，而我只是被無數個強權蹂躪過後，殘破不堪的某個「地區」，我看你小心翼翼地將盆栽放在一旁的櫃子上，我不知道，這是你一貫的規矩，還是你特別珍視這個禮輕情意重的東西。  
過了幾天，我收到你給我的回信，大抵是表示感謝，還附上了一張用那盆矢車菊中的一朵花所製成的書籤，希望兩國之間友誼長存。  
望著那朵乾燥花，我突然意識到，或許我不該仇視它，因為這樣扭曲的姿態，才是屬於我這個「永恆」的存在。  
那天晚上，我終究是沒忍住，在空無一人的漆黑廊道上，無助地哭泣著，作為一個不復存在的國家[3]，我知道，未來，你只會離我越來越遠，以後，你只會認得費里西安諾，你只會認得「義/大/利」這個國家，而我，不再擁有站在你面前的資格。

***

「哥哥，大危機，你趕緊幫幫我！」  
大約是過了中午的時候，我接到費里西安諾打來的電話，我原以為是他忘了某個重要文件，畢竟我們雖然性格迥異，骨子裡可都刻著「脫線」這兩個字。  
「昨天做的巧克力忘記帶了啦！」  
正當我走到書房，準備接收他的指令時，那個受到壓縮的電子訊號讓我差點沒把正在喝的水給噴出來。沒錯，今天是情人節，昨天費里西安諾還在那邊哭天喊地求我幫忙，拗不過他，我只好陪他鼓搗了一個下午，要不是看那個肌肉混蛋在歐盟的確蠻照顧他的份上，我才懶得出手。  
然而那份飽含他心意的特製巧克力，竟然被笨蛋弟弟遺忘在冰箱裡。打開冰箱，那個被粉色包裝紙給包覆的好好的心型巧克力就待在裡邊，我彷彿能看見它正瑟瑟發抖，想著主人怎能拋棄它，嘆了口氣，我伸手把它拿出來，順便把一旁用普通的透明袋子裝著的顆粒造型巧克力也帶走，昨天多了不少材料，原本是想說下午去街上走走時，能發給鄰近的小朋友，這下子我出門的時間又要提早了。  
「你別哭啊，我馬上給你送過去。」  
掛斷電話，我拿起車鑰匙，把東西全塞進一個包裡，然後快步走向車庫。  
義大利人的車技是頂好的，即便方才經過人來人往的街道，我還是比預想的快了幾分鐘抵達，遠遠就看見費里西安諾不停朝著我招手，我趕緊踩了煞車，才有驚無險地停在他的面前。  
「謝謝你，哥哥。」  
費里西安諾接過巧克力，笑得燦爛，眼睛彎成美麗的月牙，隱約能看見的蜜色眼瞳流露出天真無邪，任誰看到他這個樣子，都會喜歡的吧？我無奈地嘆了口氣，擺擺手要他趕緊進去，他對我比了個幼稚的遵命手勢，然後歡快地蹦跳著離去，正當我準備關上車窗時，突然聽見費里西安諾對著某人打招呼。  
「基爾伯特！好久不見了~」

我能感受到，在那個名字的聲波撞擊到耳膜的一瞬間，我的心臟猛地縮了一下，突然之間，過多的記憶潮水湧上心頭，眼前的畫面全成了慢速撥放，感官被無限制地放大，冷風從窗外灌進來，刺得我的臉頰微微生疼。  
正當我猶豫是下車打聲招呼，還是搖上車窗快速離開時，費里西安諾已經將那個我熟悉到不能再熟悉的你領到我的窗邊。  
「你們應該很久沒見面了吧？好好聊聊，我先走了。」

***

我的車已經相當老舊，冷氣時不時會故障，收音機的訊號也是有一下沒一下的，我漫無目的地開著，而你坐在副駕，我想，你肯定和我一樣感到坐立不安。  
「要不去喝杯咖啡吧？」  
尷尬的氣氛持續發酵，我感覺稀薄的空氣甚至擠壓著我的肺泡，為了避免在開口前先被悶死，我詢問了你，而你稍微愣了一下，隨即點頭表示同意。

「一杯卡布奇諾，還有一杯手沖咖啡[4]。」  
走進店裡，店長和我是熟人，很快地走過來招呼我，她知道我都點什麼，於是我想也沒想，就順口點了兩杯，卻在話說出口的瞬間，意識到錯誤。我略為尷尬地看向你，你似乎有點驚訝，疑惑的眼神像是在說著為何我會知道要替你點什麼，我趕緊找了個理由搪塞過去，說是聽費里西安諾提起過，你倒也沒怎麼為難我，沒繼續追問。

「你陪你弟弟來的嗎？」  
在開闊的地方，情緒總算是沒那麼緊繃，於是我揀著幾個客套的話題，和你有一搭沒一搭的聊著，你還是像以前一樣健談，但是時間終究是在你的身上刻下無可抹滅的痕跡，我感受得出來，曾經那個意氣風發、無所畏懼的戰神，已經逝去。  
小口啜飲著卡布奇諾，我低頭看著店長精巧的拉花，是我最喜愛的雛菊，她總是那麼的細膩，也難怪她的生意能如此絡繹不絕。我輕輕抬起眼，看著你的側臉，你正盯著街角一個發送氣球的大熊玩偶人看得出神，看著孩子簇擁在他的身邊，你似乎有點羨慕，看你童心未泯的模樣，我忍俊不禁地笑出了聲，你聞聲回頭，看我笑得不能自已，也被感染了笑意。  
「我曾經想過去找個類似的工作，但老闆說我聲音太沙啞了，小孩子會嚇到。」  
你看似相當無奈，而我則是趕緊用杯子掩飾不小心流出的小心思，我想，老闆可真沒眼光，你沙啞的嗓子，是為了保衛家園、保衛人民，在戰場上衝鋒陷陣發號施令的證明。你的聲音，明明是那麼溫柔，那麼令人安心。  
「那是他不懂。」  
「那你可懂了？」  
「我當然懂的。」  
順著你的話接下去，卻發現話題又被我無意帶到同樣尷尬的點上，我趕緊咳了幾聲，隨意的聊些無關痛癢的事情，畢竟你那疑惑的眼神，每看一次，都像一把利刃，往我心上最痛的點戳下去。  
我其實想告訴，我當然懂了，你可最喜歡小孩子了。當時我們還在巴勒莫[5]，你就特別喜歡和宮裡的孩子們打成一片，你曾經說過，以後如果不再需要打仗了，你就要找個能和小孩子一起玩的差事，我說你自己去幹，我可不想和一堆小毛頭扎根堆在一起。  
『那就算了，我還是想跟著哥哥大人。』  
當時我的確還不懂這句話的心思，只是哼了幾聲，然而當我想告訴，我也是如此時，你已經從我的掌中溜走，不留下一絲溫度。

***

看了看錶，我推測時間也差不多了，費里西安諾會自己開車回家，但你應當是要和路德維希一塊兒回去柏林的，於是我詢問你是否需要順道載你一程，你客氣地婉拒了我，表示待會兒請他過來即可。眼看也沒什麼話好說了，我拿起背包準備離開，赫然想起裡頭還有一包巧克力。  
「今天是情人節，恰好費里西安諾昨天的材料多了，就當作友情巧克力吧。」  
印象裡，我似乎還沒送過你巧克力，畢竟最初這個節日的確是包含著真情實意，也是在近幾年商業化發展後，才多了更多的情感元素。  
現在，我至少能以朋友的身分，贈與你不會收到回報的情感。  
你說了聲謝謝，也就收了下來，幸好你沒推辭，否則我不僅是尷尬，還可能忍不住在崩潰邊緣的情緒。

回到車上，我高速發動引擎，然後無視這台老爺車跟不上時代的性能，開始在路上狂飆，我知道很多路人和司機都在咒罵我，但這沒關係，反正義大利街頭到處是我這樣的人，而且我現在壓根不想去理那些不重要的事情。  
直到一處紅燈，我才緊急踩下煞車，過於猛力的慣性使得我整個人撞上方向盤，然後我就抵著它，嚎啕大哭了起來，即使燈號轉綠，即使後面的車不停地在按喇叭，還是無法阻止我放聲的哭嚎。

今天是2020年的情人節，但是我還沒能告訴你，早在1194年[6]，你跟隨著那位大人來到我面前，對我表示忠誠的那一瞬間，我就愛上你了。

1194年，我以為我還有大把時間可以與你相處，所以我沒告訴你。  
1492年[7]，我的國力大不如前，身體被分裂成小孩的樣貌，弱小的我沒能留下你，只能看著你和你的部下，一路向著北方走去。  
1734年[8]，我終於離開安東尼奧，成為了獨當一面的國家，但此時的你已經成了更為強大的存在，我想著趕緊跟上你的腳步，等我也成為與你一樣強大的存在，我就能告訴你，但我卻在這個心願達成之前，徹底地滅亡。  
1945年[9]，我看著你在國際法庭上被公審，我想告訴大家，你曾經想要反抗[10]，那些殘暴的事情，不是你造成的，但是我早已沒有說話的餘地，於是我只能追著你的背影，趕在伊萬帶走你之前，攔住你。  
「...保重。」  
千言萬語匯聚在胸口，我卻只能說出如此客套的場面話，那時的你，臉上陰鬱的嚇人，但我知道，你對待我，從來是溫柔的。  
然而這次，你只是禮貌的點點頭，不甚熟悉地開口。  
「謝謝你，不過，請問我們認識嗎？」

木然地睜大著眼，我只能愣愣地望著你，走上伊萬的囚車，然後看著那噴出的烏煙離去，雪緩緩飄了下來，掩埋了你的腳印，你的聲音，以及你的記憶。  
淚水無聲地沿著我的臉龐滑落，我怎麼就忘了，1943年的那場大火，已經將那個溫柔的你，徹底地燃燒成冰冷的灰燼，永遠，埋藏在大雪之下。

稍微緩過神來，我胡亂用手擦了擦臉，抬起頭，將手放回打檔桿上準備再次起步，霎時間，一道尖銳的煞車聲直直刺進了我的心臟，我還來不及反應，眼前已是模糊一片，隱約能看見的，是一輛對向開來的失速卡車，以及駕駛驚恐的神情。  
失去意識前，我唯一想起的，竟是那朵紅櫻草，艷紅色的花瓣，像是那場大火，又像是你深邃的眼，所以說老天爺真是狠心，畢竟我可是知道的，紅櫻草的花語，是悲哀又無望的愛。[11]

話說回來，我還沒來的及給它換水呢，這下子，恐怕是要枯萎了吧。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 註記：  
> [1] 1943年9月27-30日，盟軍登陸西西里前，德軍佔領那不勒斯，燒毀維托里奧·埃馬努埃萊三世國家圖書館，許多關於腓特烈二世的資料就此消失。  
> [2] 1871年，普魯士統一德意志。  
> [3] 1861年，兩西西里王國滅亡，義大利統一。  
> [4] 這裡說基爾伯特喜歡手沖咖啡，是因為他以前喜歡羅維諾泡給他的咖啡，目前市面上能見到的咖啡種類都是以義式濃縮咖啡(expresso)為基底製作，但這項技術是1884年才發明的，因此以兩人在1861年羅維諾不再是國家後就幾乎沒怎麼見面的設定之下，基爾伯特當初能喝到的，就是最基礎的手沖咖啡。  
> [5] 巴勒莫是西西里王國的首都。  
> [6] 1194年，條頓騎士團來到西西里王國。  
> [7] 1492年，條頓騎士團被西班牙政權趕出西西里，而此時因為南義大利分裂成兩個王國，所以羅維諾變成小孩的模樣。  
> [8] 1734年，西西里王國主權獨立。  
> [9] 1945年，波茨坦會議，起訴納粹黨員，並決定德國由英法美蘇四國分治，爾後1949年德意志民主共和國(簡稱東德)成立。  
> [10] 1944年，德國貴族發起的刺殺希特勒行動，最終以失敗收場。有興趣可以去看《行動代號：華爾奇麗雅》這部電影。  
> [11] 關於紅櫻草(紅色報春花)的花語，其實是「悲哀」，但因為它又象徵著尚未出嫁就死亡的處女，所以我又加了一層「無法實現的愛」的意涵上去，想要找到花期在二月長在南歐花語又是負面的花真的很難orz。  
> **標題的hopeless，有「絕望的」和「無可救藥的」兩種意思。


	2. Unqualified Romance

**明知道要挽回一切是不可能的，但若放開這雙手，你就會永遠離我而去。**

作為國家的化身，身處在悠久的歷史長河中，我見過無數次的大雪，不論是預知團圓之日到來的初雪，或是奪走人民財富與生命的暴風雪，那銀白色的飛絮，一次又一次，將過去的一切美好與痛苦覆蓋，沉沉地納入土地之中，等到來年春天，成為萬物甦醒的養分。人們在新的大陸之上，一步一步，努力耕耘著，為未知的明日而努力。

雪是埋藏，亦是重生，但是說到我記憶中最深刻的，無非是1945年，在我的心臟，在我與你最後的交點，無情飄落的那場大雪。

「…保重。」

我記得，你站在大雪紛飛的廣場前，我從你身旁經過，而你攔住了我。戰火將我的身體摧毀得體無完膚，連同我的記憶也破碎不堪，所以即便你的容顏看似熟悉，我卻是什麼都想不起來，最後，我只是客套地點了點頭，就跟上伊萬的腳步，開始了我長達四十年的囚禁生涯。  
「…你可真是狠心。」  
在開往莫斯科的車上，伊萬幾乎沒怎麼搭理我，兀自抽著自己的煙，然後默默說了句話，當然，當時的我不懂他的意思，也不想去理解他的意思。

「哥哥…哥哥，你還好嗎？」  
一陣輕微的搖晃和幾句叫喚，我緩慢睜開眼，路德維希擔憂的神情瞬間映入眼簾，大雪紛飛的畫面隨之煙消雲散。等我熟悉了刺眼的日光燈，感官也逐漸恢復，儀器滴滴滴的聲響，才讓我想起睡著前的事情。  
「沒事，你和小費里一起來的嗎？」  
長時間的姿勢不良，使得我的肩膀有點痠痛，我一邊揉捏頸部，一邊和路德維希說著，我看他點了點頭，餘光同時瞥見了正小跑過來的費里西安諾。  
「我和路德來換班，基爾哥哥你要不先去吃個午飯吧？」  
費里西安諾邊說邊拿起放在一旁的花瓶，走到洗手台旁，給瓶中的花換水。花是前幾天經過花店時買的，想起你喜愛雛菊，如果放在你身邊，你也會開心點吧，不過看起來多少有些枯萎了，今天再去買新的好了。路德維希看我又出神了，拍了拍我的肩，示意我起身，我自然是明白他們的好意，也沒多做停留，稍微交代一下事情，就走出去了。

「您辛苦了。」  
走到門口，正巧碰上了管理病房的護士，她勾起專業的微笑向我致意，我微微側身讓她進入病房，然後靠著另一側的牆壁，仔細聆聽他們的對話。  
「護士小姐，我哥哥他…」  
「目前看起來沒有大礙，只是頭部受到撞擊，無法預估病人清醒的時間。」  
「這樣啊…」  
費里西安諾似乎又開始低聲啜泣了起來，路德維希在一旁安慰他，後面護士說了些檢查報告的結果，不過我就沒聽見了。

我緩慢踱著步，悠到了醫院的大門口，看各式各樣的人穿梭在身旁，記得曾聽人說過，如果遇到活不下去的時刻，就來醫院坐一坐，看看世上竟有這麼多人，掙扎著最後一口氣也想活下去，雖然生命對我來說，本就沒什麼太大的意義。電動門在我靠近一點後自動開啟，門外一陣冷風瞬間刮了進來，昨晚下了一場雪，地上濕濕滑滑的，路旁還堆放著剷雪鏟。  
『雪，那是什麼？』  
『雪是軟綿綿的，像是羊毛般的東西，下雪的時候，大地會變成銀白色的世界，很漂亮喔！』  
羅馬還算是偏北的，雪在這裡已經是奇景，更別說當年我們在南方的巴勒莫，那個四季如春的溫暖國度根本不會下雪，所以還是小孩子的你，聽著還是小孩子的我的敘述，想像著我腦海中想像的場景，眼睛一閃一閃地發著光，並且和我約好，有一天要踏上遼闊的北方大陸，靜靜地看雪緩緩飄下，為大地披上純白色的嫁衣。

***

在街上晃著晃著，我沒有目的地地到處亂走，雖然費里西安諾叫我去吃午飯，但自從一個月前，我看著你在我面前，像是脆弱的瓷器，砰地碎裂成一地的斑斑血痕，我就沒有一天能好好吃飯，諸如飢餓之類的感官，似乎全部被剝奪走了，隨著每日愈發膨脹的痛苦，沉沒到靈魂的最底層。  
上一次有這種感覺…不，這種感覺，大概已經體會過好幾次了。第一次是在1282年[1]，你成了人民揭竿起義的犧牲品，被弗朗西斯的手下給蹂躪得痛不欲生的那次。  
『不用...擔心。』  
當時的你，身上佈滿大大小小的傷痕，衣服破爛不堪，私處滲出鮮血，一切的事物都告訴我，你遭受的是如何殘暴的對待。然而即便如此，你還是笑著撫上我的臉，為我拭去淚水，真是太可笑了，明明該哭的是你，怎麼反而是你來安慰我呢？  
你毅然為了人民而扛起一切，卻不知道，在看不見的未來裡，世界並沒有因此變得美好，反而親手將你推入更深的淵藪中。尤其是，當我只能看著你逐漸被黑暗吞噬，卻連伸出手握住你的力量也沒有。  
我明明是為了保護你而誕生的存在，卻總是在歷史的輪迴裡，一次又一次，被無法保護你的負罪感侵蝕殆盡。

當記憶的潮水退去，我才注意到自己站在某個熟悉的街角，抬頭一看，赫然想起是與你最後一次說話的咖啡店。  
「歡迎光臨，您是…？」  
不出意料，在我推開門，門上的鈴鐺被搖晃地叮噹響的時候，出來迎接的是上次見過的店長，記得你說過，你和這間店的上一任店長是舊識，現在這位俏麗的小姑娘，是你看著長大的。  
「您是...貝什米特先生吧，上次和祖國先生一起來的那位。」  
店長偏頭思考了下，竟真的認出了我這個只與她見過一次面的客人，我略為驚訝地點了點頭，想起你上次和我說，店長的記性非常好。  
「您的記憶力果真驚人。」  
「還好啦，主要是祖國先生很常提起您，所以特別注意了一下。」  
我看店長有點玩味地眨了眨眼，似乎是故意說出這樣的話，想看看我會不會有什麼反應，也正如她所想，在聽見她的話語後，我又陷入了沉思。

自從1945年的那場大雪之後，我就幾乎沒見過你了。當年伊萬那句話，在四十年後，在我再次回到柏林[2]，回到我與路德維希的家中，看見掛在牆上的那幅畫，我才明白。  
『哥哥大人，雪地上不會開花的啦！』  
那幅畫，是曾經的你，聽完我講述的大雪的場景，憑著想像力所畫的一幅風景畫。  
在漫天白雪之中，你執著地在大地上栽滿一朵朵的雛菊，若不是仔細看，還真看不清那是花還是雪，當時我忍不住笑彎了腰，而你氣鼓鼓地嘟著嘴，轉過頭不願與我多說一句話。我趕緊給你求饒，你才小聲地開口。  
『為什麼雪地不能開花呢，明明都很漂亮。』  
『因為大雪過後，大地吸收了世界上所有的一切，才能擁有巨大的能量，在春天時開滿最漂亮繁華的花。』  
想起過去的自己，雖然沒什麼能力，倒還挺會說話的，記得你後來又畫了兩幅，一幅是冬天的漫雪，一幅是春天的繁花，但不知為何，我最喜歡的，還是這幅漫雪與繁花交織而成的風景。  
或許這在你心中，才是最美的景色吧，於是在離開你之前，我向你要了這幅畫，自此之後，我不管搬遷到了哪裡，都一定會將這幅畫掛起來，假裝自己還能陪著你。

但那次離開，我什麼都沒帶上，於是在那四十年間，我始終沒想起你。  
沒能想起那幅畫，想起那場大雪，想起站在風雪中的你，還有你臉上的淚水。

***

「先生…先生？」  
再次墜入記憶的海洋，店長的聲音又將我拽了回來，我回過神，看她略有歉意地看著我。  
「抱歉，是不是讓您想起不愉快的事了？」  
她看起來非常擔憂，我趕緊搖頭表示沒事，她則是一臉不相信的樣子，環顧了一下四周，突然拉著我往後頭走去。  
「愛麗絲，前面交給你了，我有客人。廚房我要用，暫時停止出點心。」

我還沒搞清楚發生什麼事情，店長已經帶我到廚房裡，我看她從冰櫃裡拿出幾樣食材，然後旋開瓦斯開關，將一鍋水放在爐子上嗶啵燒著。  
「店長，您這是…」  
「今天是白色情人節，我想帶點東西給祖國先生，您也來幫忙吧。」  
說完，她將一包麵粉丟到我手上，示意我去秤量重量。她雖然個子嬌小，卻是個強勢的人，即便有點莫名，但我就是說不出反抗的話，只得在她無形的壓迫之下乖乖走到電子秤前，拿出鍋子，將麵粉倒了進去。  
一邊處理材料，店長開始有一搭沒一搭地和我聊著，她的聲音似乎有種魔力，溫溫潤潤的，非常柔和，像是一股暖流，讓我顫抖的思緒逐漸平穩下來，不知不覺，我們的話題中心變成了你，她和我說了很多，說了從1945年之後，我所不知道的你。  
「您知道嗎，雖然祖國先生看起來懶懶散散的，但對於生活的小細節，卻異常龜毛，有一次我父親不小心弄髒了他的書，他竟然帶了一夥黑幫差點把店給拆了，要不是費里先生趕來阻止，說不定世上就沒有我了。」  
「啊啊，我懂，我也是曾經弄髒了他的衣服，就被他追打了一整個下午，從宮裡一直跑到郊外的山上，義大利人的腳程真的不能小覷啊，最後我還是被他追上，然後被揍得半死。」

說著說著，我不禁笑了出來，這聲笑聲，卻讓我自己愣了一下，畢竟我已經想不起來，上次聽見自己的笑聲，是什麼時候了。突然，臉頰旁有一道熱流滑下，摸了摸，我才發現，是我流淚了。  
店長停下動作，真切地注視著我，而我只是愣愣地望著她，滿腹的情感瞬間在胸口爆發出來，過於漲滿的情緒，使得我忘了該如何反應。

「…先生，我知道，其實您還記得祖國先生，您為何不和他說呢？」

為什麼不說出來？因為我已經沒有資格站在你的身邊，所以就想裝作忘了你的樣子，讓我也成為逐漸消散的塵埃，從你的心中永遠被抹去。

今天是2020年的白色情人節，但是我還沒能告訴你，早在1194年，我跟隨著那位大人來到你面前，對你表示忠誠的那一瞬間，我就愛上你了。

1194年，身為忠貞的教徒，以及身分上的差距，我無法向你表明我的情感。  
1282年，你的人民計畫以一個受辱的婦女激起民眾的激情，揭竿起義反抗弗朗西斯，你毅然決然扛起這個角色，當我趕到現場時，只能抱著滿身是傷的你，什麼都阻止不了。  
1492年，我被安東尼奧驅離了你的領土，當時的我一點力量也沒有，只能眼睜睜的看著你走進他的囚籠，從那之後，關於你的消息，全都是不好的。  
1861年，我聽聞費里西安諾的革命軍征服了你的消息，再一次，我什麼都做不了，只能看你任憑時代的洪流，將你一點一點吞噬，最後杳無蹤跡。

1945年，我在國際法庭上被公審，雖然我曾試圖阻止這一切，但戰爭過後，我就是個罪人。法官毫無波瀾地宣告領土分配，伊萬什麼都沒說，就將我帶走了，路上，沒有任何一個人為我多說一句辯護，全都是用著鄙視的眼神，希望我趕緊離開，除了在廣場前，將我攔下的你。

「...保重。」  
「謝謝你，不過，請問我們認識嗎？」

我明明是為了保護你而誕生的存在，卻總是在歷史的輪迴裡，一次又一次，被無法保護你的負罪感侵蝕殆盡。然後，在最後的時刻，親手將你推進無望的深淵之中。  
我怎麼能忘了你，就算文獻被燒毀，那些刻在骨子裡的記憶，是誰都無法抹滅的。  
我怎麼能忘了你？

1989年，當我想起一切的那刻起，我就知道，我是個徹頭徹尾的，失格的保護者，所以我裝做什麼都想不起來的樣子，我想，只要時間久了，我們就能成為兩條平行線，永遠沒有相交的可能。

***

「您還真是…深愛著祖國先生呢。」  
聽著我的話語，店長陷入良久的沉默，烤箱烘烘地運轉著，沒關緊的水龍頭緩慢滴著水，滴答聲迴盪在過於安靜的空間裡，將時間拖得很長。  
直到我的情緒逐漸平穩，她才長嘆了口氣，拍了拍我的肩。恰好放在一旁的手機響起，她伸手將它拿了過來，遞到我面前。  
「費里先生打來的，您不接嗎？」  
她看我有點遲疑，乾脆自己接通了電話，還沒開擴音，費里西安諾焦急的聲音就炸了開來。  
「基爾伯特，你快點過來，哥哥醒了！」

說完，那頭就把電話給掛了，正好此時烤箱「叮」了聲，店長一邊從烤箱拿出剛烤好的布朗尼，一邊和我說著。  
「雖然我不懂，國家的情感是不是更加沉重又複雜，但是如果過去不能彌補，未來不是更應該加倍的珍惜彼此嗎？」  
她將模具放入冷水中，蛋糕很快就脫了模，她的手藝真的非常好，蛋糕體看起來毫無缺陷。  
「祖國先生總是一個坐在角落，點一杯卡布奇諾給自己，然後再點一杯手沖咖啡放在對面。他一直在等你，等著他以為已經忘了他的你，守著無望的愛，獨自哭泣著，你以為你能讓他也忘記你，卻不知道，你們只是讓彼此在對方的心中，扎得更深，像一片碎玻璃，順著血液，從裡向外，將你們自己割成碎片。」  
經過急速冷凍後，店長已經將蛋糕包裝好了，外盒上印著簡單的圖樣，上頭綁著兩條麻繩，方便拎著。  
看我還愣在原地，她用力拍了一下我的背，突如其來的一震，我被嚇的踉蹌了幾步，回過頭，店長露出了微笑，將蛋糕遞給我。

「不想未來繼續後悔，就在這個和平的年代，去追上他的腳步吧。我可不希望我的孫女以後還要替你們兩位煩惱。」

看著她的笑容，我突然有了一股莫名的勇氣，或許是透過她的眼，我看見了那個獨自哭泣的你，也或許是她的話語，讓我這個失格的人，燃起了一絲希望。  
雖然還不太明白，但我的雙腳已經邁開步伐，朝著醫院的方向奔去，在轉過一個彎後，我看見了上次路過的花店，於是我向老闆買了一束雛菊。  
「年輕人，你是有想追的對象嗎？」  
結帳時，老闆突然問了我，我有些驚訝地睜大眼睛，有點害羞地搖了搖頭。  
「有是有，但我送花只是因為我朋友喜歡雛菊罷了。」  
「是嗎...」老闆神情莫測地點頭，貼上膠帶，便將包裝好的花束交到我手上。  
「雛菊的花語是『暗戀』呢，我想你的朋友肯定是個心思敏感的人。[3]」  
此時天空開始飄起了雪，路人紛紛撐起傘，或是躲到屋簷下。走到店門口，我看著緩緩飄落的雪花，想起掛在柏林家中的那幅畫，心中突然燃起了一把火。我開始筆直地在人行道上奔跑著，不管眼前越來越模糊的視線，也不管數度因為地面濕滑而差點摔跤。  
我想見你，我想快一點見到你，快0.01秒也好。

終於，我看見了醫院大樓，穿過自動門，順著階梯向上跑去，來到了你的病房。站在門口，我看見你和費里西安諾正聊著天，路德維希端著茶水走到你身旁，然後，你抬起頭，看見了我。  
我們就這麼互相對望著，誰也沒說話，費里西安諾注意到你的神情，停止了動作，默默走到一旁，把路德維希拉到角落去，我被你看得有點不自在，正腹誹著要說些什麼，你突然噗哧一聲笑了出來，笑得眼彎彎的，好似孩童時代最純真的容貌。

「雪地明明會開花，你當年居然騙我。」

我過了好幾秒才意識到你的意思，方才在路上，我沒打傘，雪全積在我的肩上，而我的手裡，還拿著一束雛菊，看你笑得如此開懷，我也笑了，笑的淚都流了出來，朦朧的視線裡，你也正猛力地擦著淚水。  
「沒錯，哥哥大人說的一直都是對的。」  
「混蛋，當時老子聽了你的話還重畫了兩幅。」  
我走到你的身邊，將東西放在桌上，然後用力地抱緊了你，你先是愣了一下，然後怯怯地撫上我的背，同樣用力地抱著我。  
我原本還要說點什麼，但此刻，聽著你強健的心跳聲，千言萬語全化成了擁抱的力量。我突然覺得自己真傻，為何總要糾結在一些無法挽回的事情上，我現在只想抱著你，不管其他任何事情，就只想抱著你。

我是個失格的保護者，但即便如此，也不想讓你守著無望的愛，所以，請你讓我以破碎不堪的身軀，陪你走過今後的每一個日子。我發誓，如果還有下一次，就算是世界末日，我必定拚盡全力保護你，再也不放開緊握的手。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 註記：  
> [1] 1282年，西西里晚禱事件，這裡採用莫妮卡太太的文的觀點，也就是讓羅維諾去擔任「被強暴的女人」的角色，而當時正是因為這位受辱的女性，才點燃了西西里人民的不滿，而發起了反抗活動，詳細可以去看太太寫的這篇。  
> [2] 1949年東德成立，1989年兩德統一。  
> [3] 雛菊的花語有很多，而這裡是讓兩人抱持著不同的情感，對羅維諾來說，這代表「隱藏在心底的愛」(其實羅維諾是在告白，無奈基爾太鋼鐵直男了)，而基爾伯特除了前者，更帶有希望對方「天真無邪」、「和平」、「快樂」等意思。  
> **標題中的Unqualified，意即「失格的」、「沒有資格的」


	3. Common Romance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 東南西北，微量獨伊，很少很少的車。

『各位旅客您好，本列車即將開往那不勒斯，請還未上車的旅客儘速上車。』

咿呀的警示聲響起，車門喀噔了一下，緊密閉合起來，列車緩緩起步，左右晃動和著低鳴，氣體噴出將車體推離羅馬站的鐵道，悠悠向著南方駛去，羅維諾將行李放在頭上的置物架，找了個靠窗的位置坐好，方才和他在月台邊道別的費里西安諾此時傳了封訊息，要他抵達終點時報個平安。  
「一路順風，哥哥。」  
鏗鏘，鏗鏘，出了車站，列車的速度明顯加快一個檔次，窗外的風景被車窗切割成一張張幻燈片，快速播放著，然後毫無眷戀地，悉數消逝在眼前。

再次睜開眼的那天，基爾伯特就坐在他的身旁，和他聊了很久，很久，像是要一口氣填補兩人之間幾百年的空白，從12世紀的巴勒莫，跨越至21世紀的柏林，子午線串起了時間和記憶，將兩個斷了聯繫的個體又拉到一起。室內空調過於安定，使得那天無人發覺，陽光早已由純淨的白色轉為溫暖的橙黃，天空亦從湛藍的蒼穹化為縹緲的星辰。  
直到羅維諾實在是撐不住沉重的眼皮，游移在意識邊緣，他們才暫時停止對話。基爾伯特為他掩實被褥，而他依舊緊抓著那隻溫暖的手，不願放開。  
「不要走…」  
羅維諾相信，只要基爾伯特還是過去的那個他，他就會留下來，而事實也正如他所料。  
「嗯，我一直都在。」  
沙啞又溫柔的嗓音，像是最輕柔的搖籃曲，羅維諾不禁想起他在那不勒斯的家，那裡的風是暖的，人是暖的，記憶，也是暖的。

「我想，回那不勒斯看看…」

還沒說完，他已墜入夢鄉，意識的海洋托著過於沉重的思緒，隨之沉到深深的海底，雖然孤獨，卻一點也不覺的冰冷。徜徉於暖流的懷抱中，羅維諾看見他們都還是小孩子的模樣，在開滿鮮花的草原上追逐著，天空飄著溫柔的漫雪，遠方有旅人升起溝火，招呼他們去喝杯熱茶。  
等他醒來之後，基爾伯特已經離開了，陽光透過窗廉的縫隙灑了進來，費里西安諾正在給一旁的花瓶換水。他焦急地詢問基爾伯特的下落，而費里西安諾告訴他，基爾伯特和自己拿了他在那不勒斯老宅的鑰匙，打算先下去整理，等他出院之後，就可以直接過去。  
「等身體好了再回來吧，有問題路德會幫我。」  
費里西安諾邊說邊將他扶了起來，彎起蜜色的眼眸，綻開微笑，看著這張與他大致無異的臉龐，羅維諾突然感受到一股熱流，從心頭上升到眼角，挾著過於滿溢的情緒，不自覺地凝結成淚，沿著臉頰滑落。

所謂愛，大概就是那麼一回事。

『你快到了嗎，我在二號月台。』  
隨著規律的晃動晃進淺眠，羅維諾在到站前被手機的震動喚醒，提示燈閃著綠色的光，尚未解鎖螢幕就能看見那封急切的短訊，此時列車緩緩進站，在月台旁停了下來，羅維諾撫著車窗，勾起幾不可察的淺笑，幾日沒見，基爾伯特的身影似乎變得更加鮮明，明明周圍皆是行色匆匆的旅人，他卻遺世獨立，成了攝像機前唯一的焦點。  
看他低著頭，似乎在查看其他訊息，羅維諾就這麼盯著窗外，刻意慢了幾拍，按下回覆鍵。  
『你頭髮亂了，整理一下。』

***

基爾伯特原本正在回信給路德維希，突然看見手機頂端跳出的訊息，他倏地抬起頭，果不其然，羅維諾正隔著有點霧霾的窗戶，與他四目對望。陽光從他身後灑了進來，空氣中飄浮著浮塵，將光折射成一個美麗的世界。  
隨著氣壓閥洩氣的聲音，車門緩緩打開，還沒等羅維諾的雙腳踏上月台，基爾伯特搶先將他一把抱了起來。  
「放…放開，很多人啦…。」  
羅維諾感受到自己懸空，腰上的力量讓他瞬間羞紅了臉，不停捶打身下的人，眼神飄移著觀察路人的反應，但他大概真的太久沒有回到南義了，忘記這裡的人們全是他的子民。  
「那邊的，在月台邊很危險，請不要逗留。」  
列車長沙啞的聲音突然蹦了出來，他拿著擴音器走過來，拍了拍基爾伯特的肩，示意後面還有其他乘客要下車。  
「車長，沒事的，咱們祖國先生很久沒回來了呢。」  
一名有點年紀的中年男子用羅維諾最熟悉的南義方言阻止了車長，羅維諾回頭，看著對方露出標準南方人熱情的微笑，突然感到一陣鼻酸。  
就算他已經不是一個國家了，這裡的人民依然惦記著他。  
「歡迎回來，祖國先生。」  
旅人們聽見躁動，全都圍了過來，爭相著跟羅維諾握手，而此時他真的忍不住了，大滴大滴的淚水撲簌簌地落了下來，嘴角彎起如釋重負的笑容，一旁的基爾伯特偷偷拿起手機，將這感人的時刻記錄下來。

好不容易離開了過於熱情的群眾，基爾伯特一手牽著羅維諾的手，一手拎著行李，走回他從柏林開過來的老Volkswagen。說也奇怪，這群國家化身倒也不缺錢，怎麼每個人都開著最初幾代的老爺車，羅維諾那台FIAT已經撞爛了，要修也找不著零件了，上車後他摸了摸車上的原件，思索著他該買哪牌的新車。  
「怎麼了？」基爾伯特在駕駛座，餘光瞥見對方的小動作。  
「沒什麼，只是想說回羅馬後要買一台新車。」  
「等你決定回去了，我陪你去吧。」  
正巧遇上紅燈，基爾伯特很守規矩地停了下來，雖然後頭的喇叭聲告訴他這裡的規矩似乎不是這樣。趁著空檔，他偷偷握住羅維諾的手，而羅維諾原本因為過於親密的空間而略感不自在，只好假裝看著窗外轉移注意力，被這麼一碰觸，臉上的熱度漲了起來，手卻是誠實地握得更緊。  
他不禁想著，不知在未知的未來，他是否有資格，可以擁有這微小的幸福感？

出神的片刻，車子已經開到羅維諾的老宅前，雖然是舊城區，但四周栽滿了花草樹木，偶有麻雀在人行道上蹦跳著，意外的生意盎然，年輕人大多到城市工作去了，於是鄰近的老人們三兩聚在一起，或是坐在樹下聊天，或是圍在雜貨店門口看足球賽，倒也自成一格舒適的氛圍。羅維諾走到台階前，兩旁盆栽種著的山松多年來疏於照顧，竟然還恣意舒展著它們的嫩芽，不過土壤明顯翻新過了，也不見蔓生的雜草，他望著眼前寬實的背影，心底泛起一絲暖意。

「你的寢具都換新了，衣服也都替你洗過，晚點再去買點食材回來吧。」  
基爾伯特替羅維諾把行李搬進房間，後者則是略感興奮的在房裡走來走去，明明是自己的房子，此刻看起來，卻像是一個全新的空間，這大概就是人說的，一間房子的靈魂，在於住著的人。  
繞了幾圈，羅維諾突然注意到了異狀，於是他走回房間，基爾伯特剛把行李箱清空，準備把它拿到儲物間。  
「怎麼了？」  
「怎麼…都沒看見你的東西？」  
的確所有東西都換新了，但卻只有一套，羅維諾感到疑惑，卻換來對方更疑惑的回答。  
「為什麼會有我的東西？」

羅維諾突然意識到，可能是兩人之間的認知有誤，於是他努力回想，他那天究竟說了什麼。  
『我想回那不勒斯。』  
他記得他只說了這句話，但順著他們先前的聊天內容，他的意思其實是「想和你一起回那不勒斯」。因為基爾伯特很積極，隔天馬上就到了這裡，他還以為對方有理解他的意思，現在看來，對方是完全沒有那方面的想法，純粹是他想做什麼，就幫他完成。  
想到這裡，羅維諾感到又開心又尷尬，一方面是基爾伯特對他無條件的好，一方面是對方過於純正的心思，讓他不知道該怎麼接下去才好，矛盾的心情糾結在一起，一時間不知做何反應，於是他向著廚房跑去，想倒杯水給自己冷靜。

基爾伯特看著羅維諾連上快速切換的表情，試圖解讀其中隱藏的訊息，正當他感覺自己就要想通時，羅維諾竟轉身就跑，他趕緊追了上去，從背後將對方抱在懷裡。  
「哥哥大人，你的意思…不會是想要我陪你住下來吧？」  
基爾伯特將話說出口時，自己的臉也燙得不行，若是自己做了多餘的解釋，他肯定會一頭撞在一旁的牆壁上，不過懷裡的羅維諾雖然掙扎了幾下，倒也沒做出反駁或是抗拒的動作。  
「當然是這樣啊…不然我回來幹嘛。」  
得到了這樣的回覆，基爾伯特覺得自己的胸口簡直要炸開了，他想他對羅維諾的喜歡，已經超出了他的理解範圍，他也做不出其他反應，只能維持著擁抱的動作，不想放開，一步也不想退讓。

「等等要去買點食材的吧，順便把東西買一買吧，話說你這幾天都睡哪裡啊？」  
「睡旅館啊。」  
羅維諾轉頭看向基爾伯特，露出難以置信的表情。  
「…你到底是我男友還是我請來的傭人啊？」  
「…我算是你男友嗎？」  
「不然呢？」  
「我其實還沒和你告白，也沒問過你願不願意和我交往…」

論喜歡的人太過鋼鐵直男該怎麼辦在線等急，羅維諾強忍住翻白眼的衝動，暫時壓抑住自己的羞恥心，兩手用力拍在對方臉上，迫使他低頭直視自己。  
「那，請問基爾伯特．貝什米特先生，你喜歡我嗎？」

基爾伯特望著羅維諾琥珀色的眼瞳，眼底閃著星光，純淨又深邃，他總是如此，平時各種彆扭掩飾，在重要的時刻，卻是直率又執著，絕對要得到他想要的答案。  
「當然喜歡，哥哥大人，請問你願意和我交往嗎？」  
基爾伯特紅著臉，將那句經典的害臊台詞說了出口，羅維諾聽著他的話，彎起淺淺的笑容，環抱著他的腰。  
「當然願意，反倒是你，你可別後悔。」

***

他們在中午的時候出門，在附近的小餐館隨便解決午飯後，就前往最近的賣場，逛到盥洗用品區時，羅維諾拿著手機，看著家裡那副用具的照片，仔細對照著貨架上的物品，最後挑了款式相同而顏色不同的放進購物車裡。  
「哥哥大人，你不會…是在選一對的東西吧？」  
基爾伯特在生鮮食品繞了一圈，拎著幾罐鮮奶走了回來，就看見車裡放著的東西，眼尖地發現和家裡擺的全是同一款。他露出玩味的笑容，略帶故意地戳破羅維諾的小心思。  
「…怎樣，不行啊？」  
被識破的羅維諾睨了對方一眼，鼓著臉，作勢把東西放回貨架，基爾伯特趕緊討好地抱抱他，這才讓他稍微氣消。

「你晚上想吃什麼？」  
「你決定就好，你煮的都好吃。」  
「…就你嘴貧。」  
羅維諾偏頭想了想，決定還是吃焗飯這種簡易的東西，畢竟他才剛出院，元氣還未回復正常，而煮一頓好料還是很花體力的。雖然國家化身一般恢復的很快，但他到底不是國家了，他很清楚，他的身體一直在趨向弱化，所以哪天他就這麼消失了，也是情理之中。  
「在想什麼呢？」  
基爾伯特看羅維諾對著商品櫃出神，還以為他是在想要買哪種菜，羅維諾回過神，笑著搖了搖頭，隨手拿起花椰菜扔進車裡，就往前走去。

『我在想，如果哪天我消失了，你會怎麼樣？』

他終究是沒能將這句話說出口，因為這樣的未來實在太殘酷了，他不想去想像。然而基爾伯特卻像是會讀心術，他突然拉住羅維諾，鄭重地扳過對方的身子，抓著他的臂膀。

「如果你消失了，我也會跟著你走，我說過，我再也不會離開你了。」

簡單的一句話，卻是最堅定的承諾，羅維諾不禁想起他們第一次見面，明明還是個孩子，卻將誓詞一字一句，說得懇切而真誠。  
羅維諾又被基爾伯特認真的眼神盯得臉紅了，於是他低頭抓著對方往結帳區快步走去，外頭人實在太多了，他還沒有足夠的臉皮，在大庭廣眾下表示他滿出來的感情。

回到家後，羅維諾徹底的累癱了，他覺得他的體力簡直是被幫浦給抽得一乾二淨，而他就是躺在池底的死魚，兩眼一翻，就能直接去見上帝的那種。買回來的東西全丟給基爾伯特去張羅，他靠在沙發上，罩子上還有洗衣粉純樸的香氣，安心感包裹著他，不一會兒就陷入沉沉的睡眠之中。  
「哥哥大人…」  
好不容易把東西都放到該放的位置上，基爾伯特從廚房走出來，正想問羅維諾要不要喝水，就看到他歪著頭靠在沙發上，輕闔著眼，呼吸平穩。

正巧三月的風鼓動簾幕，徐徐吹拂，午後的陽光穿過紗網，削去不少銳氣，輕柔地親吻著羅維諾的側臉。基爾伯特站在原地，感受著無須言語的千思萬緒，心跳聲先是變得明顯，而後趨於沉穩，連帶著時間，也慢了下來，就像是永不停歇的齒輪，喀的一聲，停止轉動。

他好像距離他很遠，又好像很近，若是出手碰觸，或許就這麼煙消雲散。

最終是清脆的鳥鳴喚醒了他，瞬間被拽回現實之中，基爾伯特無可奈何地嘆了口氣。  
「哥哥大人，您難道會魔法嗎？」  
他小聲地喃喃自語，躡手躡腳，走到沙發旁，輕輕將羅維諾的頭靠在肩上，一手摟著他，一手托著他的膝窩，慢慢走回房間。  
曾經瘦小的孩子，只能仰望著他的主人，而現在的他足夠健壯，有足夠的能力，可以俯視著羅維諾，將他護在懷裡，不受任何人侵擾。  
將羅維諾放躺在床上，基爾伯特替他拉好被子，接著走到窗邊，將百葉窗放下來，接著轉到無光的角度。他的動作很輕，全程羅維諾都沒驚醒，反倒是突然的光線變化，觸及了敏感的神經，他囁嚅幾聲，微微睜開了眼。  
「…你收拾好了？」  
雖然已是春天，但三月還是乍暖還寒，窩在暖呼呼的被窩裡，羅維諾翻動了下，不想起身，咕噥了幾句，又靜悄悄地昏睡過去。  
確認羅維諾已熟睡，基爾伯特才慢慢往門外移動，輕輕掩上門，他才終於能舒展一下拘謹的步伐，走到大門口，拿起門旁的車鑰匙，他坐進駕駛座，開往隔壁稍微熱鬧點的街區，他要去搬行李，還要去車站接人。藍芽耳機接起的電話，傳來費里西安諾充滿朝氣的聲音，路德維希制止了對方的脫序行為，背景響起列車長廣播的嗡嗡聲。

他並沒有忘記今天是什麼日子。

***

「基爾伯特，你怎麼沒有叫我…」  
羅維諾醒來時，室內幾乎是漆黑一片的，其實窗外的天空尚且是橙紅色，只是基爾伯特先前替他放了遮光的百葉窗簾，過於微弱的光已經照不進室內了。他摸索了下，打開床頭的檯燈，迷濛地眨了眨眼，等視線能恰如其分的聚焦在眼前，他才慢悠悠地晃到門口，隔著門板，他聽見不少人聲，心裡覺得古怪，卻也沒太在意地推開門。  
然而，撲鼻而來的食物香氣，以及色彩繽紛的畫面，讓他一時間以為身處於異空間。  
「怎麼回事？」  
他聽見廚房傳來了費里西安諾的笑聲，更令他倍感費解，順著方向走去，果真是他的笨蛋弟弟，對方正在指導旁邊兩位沒什麼廚藝天份的德國人如何桿麵皮，似乎是覺得平時謹慎的路德維希此時顯得手忙腳亂，費里西安諾開懷大笑之餘，不忘手上醃漬的動作，還不停添亂，而相比緊繃到極點的路德維希，基爾伯特則是笑嘻嘻的，雖然他的麵皮桿得一點都不圓，但還是很自信的將它舉起來，接著走到另一側的烤箱旁，放下餅皮，然後抓了一把配料灑在上頭。  
「等等，你配料的順序放錯了。」  
「誒，反正混在一起就沒差啦。」  
「你們兩個消停一會兒…我快受不了了….」

羅維諾看著三人的背影，腦子還沒能轉過來，他只知道，他好久沒看到基爾伯特笑得如此開心了。  
曾經消失的自信與爽朗，突然全回到這個人身上，就像是幾百年前的那個小不點，不知天高地厚，自傲又不服輸，卻擁有無窮無盡的能量和衝勁，永遠跑在他的前頭，成了他眼中最閃耀的光。  
他還是忍不住哭了，看著那人恢復了往日的神采，他頓時知曉，無論基爾伯特對他多好，帶來的幸福感，全比不上對方一個沒心沒肺的笑容。

只要你還好好的，對我來說，就是最大的幸福。

遲鈍三人組此時才發現羅維諾的存在，看見羅維諾哭得唏哩嘩啦，費里西安諾第一個衝過來，不管手上還沾著麵粉，就給他的哥哥一個莫大的擁抱。   
「你們…為什麼…」  
「哥哥也真是的，今天是我們的生日啊！你怎麼從來就記不得呢？」  
費里西安諾軟嚅的聲音，撒起氣來，殺傷力直接破表，羅維諾被惹笑了，他感受著溫暖的心跳，反手抱著他的弟弟，輕撫著對方有點顫抖的背脊。  
「謝謝你，生日不是該開心嗎，你就別哭了。」  
「明明就是哥哥先的…」  
看來他們兄弟就是淚腺特別發達，也可以說，是擁有同樣敏感的心思吧，羅維諾無奈地笑著，抬頭望見路德維希，他還站在原處，為了顧爐子上的水他無法離開，只能對羅維諾點頭示意，羅維諾接收到訊息，於是他拍了拍費里西安諾的背，讓他回路德維希身旁。

「嘛…你是不是該好好向我解釋解釋？」  
送走費里西安諾，羅維諾回過頭，對著基爾伯特挑了挑眉，後者不知所措地抓了抓頭，倒也沒有尷尬的意思。  
「小費里早上打給我，說想給你個驚喜，我原本計畫是帶你去吃飯的，畢竟我的手藝沒你那麼好…」  
看著基爾伯特支支吾吾的樣子，羅維諾忍不住笑了出來，他伸長了手，摸了摸對方的頭，報復性地捏了捏臉。基爾伯特裝作吃痛的樣子，不停求饒，兩人樂呵地打鬧在一起，雖然很幼稚，像是小學生吵架，卻是最純粹的快樂。  
直到路德維希用力地咳了聲，這兩個人才從自己的世界醒了過來，羅維諾發現自己竟然在其他人面前失態，不禁感到羞赧，基爾伯特則是對於自己把那兩人晾在一旁感到抱歉，於是趕緊跑回廚房，繼續他剛才的工作。  
「我說，你這放的順序不對啊混蛋？」  
「誒，是嗎，那該怎麼做？」  
「基爾哥哥也太偏心了，剛才我說的時候完全不聽，哥哥說什麼你就都好。」  
「好了好了，我哥就那樣，不然你告訴我接下來該做什麼。」  
廚房裡要塞下四個大男孩，還是挺擠的，鍋碗碰撞的聲音此起彼落，水龍頭嘩啦啦地流著涼水，爐子上的湯鍋嗶啵沸騰，烤箱嗡嗡地運轉，扭輪慢慢轉回原位，噔了聲提示出爐。  
窗外的天色完全暗了下來，路燈啪地燃起燈火，獨自閃著不屈的微光，今晚氣溫偏涼，空氣中泛起了薄霧，氤氳的街道，染上了平淡無奇卻又無比溫暖的人間愉快。

***

晚飯過後，費里西安諾從冰箱拿出蛋糕，是他早上在羅馬的家裡做的，雖然一路上磕磕絆絆，邊緣多少有點受損，整體看起來還是很精緻的。  
「哥哥，我們來許願吧！」  
「都年紀一大把了，許什麼願啊…」  
雖然嘴上反駁著，羅維諾還是抑制不住嘴角的笑意，費里西安諾才不想管那麼多，等路德維希替他把蠟燭點燃，並且關上燈後，他坐在羅維諾的身旁，靠著他哥的肩膀，閉上眼睛。  
「我希望，今年大家都能好好的，尤其是哥哥和基爾哥哥，要過得幸福快樂。」  
「不是你的願望嗎，怎麼說到我啊？」  
「嘿嘿嘿…」  
燭火映著費里西安諾沒心眼的笑容，羅維諾無話可說，只好捏了下弟弟的臉。  
「那，我希望，你和土豆混蛋在歐盟能繼續閃瞎其他人的眼，然後，身體能趕快好起來。」  
「嘿嘿，哥哥人最好了，那第三個願望，就放在心裡吧。」  
費里西安諾提議完，很快閉上眼，低著頭靠在路德維希懷裡，此時羅維諾望向另一側的基爾伯特，後者正溫柔地望著他，然後在他轉過身時，將他攬過來。  
「快許願吧，不然蠟燭都要燒完了。」  
「…嗯。」  
羅維諾感受著環抱著的溫暖，緩緩閉上眼，睫毛輕輕顫抖著，臉上紅撲撲的，呆毛在他看不見的情況下，不自覺得彎成心型。

『希望，這樣的日子，可以持續到永遠。』

後來，看時間晚了，羅維諾便留了費里西安諾和路德維希住下來，幸好基爾伯特前幾天把舊被褥全洗過了，稍微整理一下，客房也就堪用。既然沒有時間壓力，費里西安諾就纏著羅維諾要玩遊戲機，真感謝他幾年前換了台液晶電視，不然之前他的電視還是映像管的那種，哪來的孔插那堆高科技的線，不過玩起遊戲，氣氛也很快被炒熱了，不僅是好勝心強的基爾伯特加入戰局，連一向冷靜的路德維希也忍不住，看到費里西安諾某一關的菜雞表現，直接把搖桿搶過來，三兩下解決了大魔王。  
「哇路德，我都不知道你這麼厲害。」  
「就是啊阿西，平常都偷練喔。」  
「這叫什麼，會咬人的狗不會叫？」  
「…你們都給我閉嘴。」

雖然下午睡了很久，在一連破了幾關後，羅維諾還是撐不住過度消耗的精神力，打了個大大的呵欠，基爾伯特見狀，趕緊上前關心，羅維諾偏頭看費里西安諾興致未減，擺了擺手，表示不用擔心。  
「我先回房間休息了，別太晚睡，笨蛋弟弟。」  
「晚安哥哥，你好好休息。」  
即便羅維諾示意基爾伯特不用過來，後者還是放下搖桿，跟著他走進房間。  
房門被關上的瞬間，羅維諾突然轉過身，用力抱著基爾伯特。  
「哥哥大人？」  
「我好開心。」

開心我們能在這裡，像個普通人，普通地吃飯、睡覺、玩耍，普通地抱在一起，如同一對普通的戀人。  
羅維諾抬起頭，仰望著基爾伯特，琥珀色的瞳孔流轉著無盡的情感，無論用怎樣的話語，都無法說清。  
然而基爾伯特可能真的擁有讀心術，他俯視著羅維諾，左手輕撫上羅維諾的側臉，並在他濕潤的眼角留下一吻。

「我會努力的，讓這樣的日子持續到永遠。」

堅定又沙啞的嗓音透過震動傳到耳裡，羅維諾不禁睜大眼睛，淚水再次不受控制地湧了出來，他踮起腳，對著基爾伯特的唇親了上去，嚐到了眼淚苦澀的鹹味，但更多的，是基爾伯特熱烈回應他，已然失控的熾烈的甜味。  
當他被壓倒在床板上，羅維諾已經預想到了之後的一切，細碎的吻如狂風驟雨般襲來，在他的肌膚上留下點點痕跡，基爾伯特抓著他的手，在他身上馳騁，最初他惦記著門外的人，死死地咬著自己的唇，但在快感如同浪潮一般不斷襲來，他的理智被湮沒了，於是他忘情地吟叫著，更挑動了身上的人緊繃的神經。  
最終，羅維諾弓起身子到了極點，同時，一股熱流灌進了他的體內，前後包夾的快感讓他徹底脫了力，緩過氣後，他懶洋洋地靠在基爾伯特懷裡，一動也不動。  
「你說，明天費里他們會不會嘲笑我們？」  
「嘛…這可不好說呢。」  
基爾伯特示意羅維諾噤聲，後者豎起耳朵，聽見隔著牆，似乎也傳來了有點另人害羞的聲響，知曉了對方的意思，羅維諾紅著臉，把頭埋進他的胸口。  
「…抱我去洗澡。」  
「遵命，哥哥大人。」  
幸好房間裡就有衛浴，羅維諾任憑對方對自己的身體上下其手，反正他的體力是不可能再來第二次的，不過基爾伯特也是很克制，清洗完後，他拿了條毛巾把羅維諾包了起來，然後將他抱到床上，一沾上枕頭，羅維諾的意識瞬間被抽走，等基爾伯特關好燈走回來，他已經睡著了。

「這樣會感冒啊，哥哥大人。」  
因為無法把那人叫起來吹頭髮，基爾伯特只好搬來暖氣，對著羅維諾吹送暖風，似乎是因為舒適的暖意，羅維諾翻了個身，口中喃喃地說著聽不懂夢話。  
基爾伯特突然想起，小時候，曾有一次，羅維諾因為做了惡夢，半夜跑來敲自己的房門，和自己擠同一張床睡，當時的他，也是這樣毫無防備的樣子，倒是苦了小時候的自己，還跑去沖冷水冷靜。  
羅維諾永遠是那個撥亂他心弦的人，但他甘之如飴，若是這樣的日子能持續到永遠，他就甘願一輩子為他恣意擺布。  
那句話，比起願望，更像是誓言，不是他想，而是要拚盡全力去實現。

「生日快樂，哥哥大人。」

願明天睜開眼的瞬間，能看見你無憂無慮的笑容，能看見你天真無邪的眼瞳，而我，能給你一個安穩的擁抱，能給你一個輕柔的吻，並且，和你說一聲普通的：

「早安，哥哥大人。」


End file.
